Midol Anyone?
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Roger is in a bad mood, can Midol really help him over come it? OneShot. All Characters Mentioned


**This Story is dedicated to _wickedndrentrock _becasue that's how this story came to me.**

**Warning: There is talk of female products in this story so if that makes you feel uncomfortable then don't read ahead. **

**So i hope you like this story! **

**I don't own Rent (You all know how that saying goes by now)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midol Anyone?

It was a July afternoon and it was a hot day in the loft, Mark was fiddling around with his camera as usual, Mimi was sitting on the couch painting her toenails and Roger was storming around the loft.

"Where is it?" Roger shouted.

Mimi looked up at him confused. "Honey, what are you looking for?"

"My song! I can't find my song!" Roger shouted.

Mimi stood up and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from throwing stuff. "Well calm down and take a deep breath…when was the last time you had it?"

Roger pointed to the kitchen table. "I was writing it right th…" he stopped when he noticed a paper on the table, he walked over to it and read it over. He held it up so Mark and Mimi could see. "I found it," he said with a smile as he sat back down and began to write some more.

Mark and Mimi both glared at each other with relieved looks. A few minutes later Roger jumped up and started playing something on his guitar.

"This is so awesome!" Roger shouted as he sat back down.

Mimi smiled to herself happy that her boyfriend was in a good mood.

Just then the loft door flew open and Joanne and Collins entered. "Hey bitches!"

Mark zoomed his camera in on them. "Hey professor," He walked around them thinking he would find Maureen and Angel but nothing. "Where are the other two?"

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Take a look out the window."

Everyone besides Roger looked out the window to see Maureen and Angel riding around on the diva's motorcycle chasing birds and people around.

"Oh my god I never seen the squeegee man run so fast before." Collins said in amazement.

"OH MY GOD!" They all shouted while covering their eyes.

Mimi peered threw the cracks of her fingers. "Is the bag lady alright?"

Joanne pressed her face up against the window. "I think she is going to be alright."

"I never knew how evil, Angel and Maureen really were." Mark said. "Good thing Joanne is a lawyer."

Roger by this point slammed his hands on the tabled. "Could you all just shut up! I can't think with all of your screaming."

Collins looked towards Mimi. "Bad mood again?"

Mimi sat on the couch. "It's a mixture, he was in a good mood before you guys came."

Joanne sat in the chair next to the couch. "You know ever since I met Roger, I now believe that guys have periods too…they just get it easier then us girls."

Mimi smiled. "Agreed."

The loft door slid open and Angel and Maureen both came in laughing so hard they could hardly breath.

"That old man didn't even know what was coming!" Maureen said threw her laughter.

Angel fell on the ground from laughing so hard. "That's because he was deaf!"

Roger stood up and stormed into his room before he slammed the door he popped his head out. "Could you guys just keep it down while I try to write my song!" with that said he slammed the door shut.

Angel and Maureen calmed down and picked themselves up off the floor and made their way to Collins, Mimi, Mark, and Joanne.

"What's his problem?" Maureen asked.

"It's just another one of those Roger days." Mark replied.

Maureen nodded and sat on Joanne's lap. "So it's that time of the month again is it?"

Everyone laughed.

"So Maureen when are you going to take me out on your motorcycle?" Collins asked while wrapping his arms tightly around Angel.

"Whenever you want." Maureen answered.

Mark looked at Joanne surprised. "I can't believe you let her take it out. I thought you hated that thing."

Joanne sighed. "I do, but she sort of made it up to me last night."

Maureen kissed her on the lips. "You bet your ass I did."

Before anyone else could say anything else Roger came waltzing out of his room turning on a fan. "Why is it so hot in this loft! Can't the weather make up its mind, first its all cold and we don't have heat, now it's all hot and we don't have air conditioning."

"Its called summer…you know that whole season thing." Mimi said.

Roger let the fan blow cool air on him. "Well it's hard to write a song when it's hot."

"Not only is he moody, but he is having hot flashes as well." Maureen said.

Collins laughed. "Angel maybe you should give him you're wig he is more women then Mimi, Joanne and Maureen put together."

"Doesn't it ever rain in New York?" Roger asked.

"Calm down Davis, you're making a big deal over nothing." Maureen said.

Roger walked over to her angry with his arms crossed. "Oh I wouldn't be talking, I wasn't the one who thought a mouse was a bear who escaped from the zoo!"

"It was making loud noises and it ate all our honey! Anyone could have made that mistake!"

"No only a drama queen would!" Roger shouted.

"You need to just take it easy, we were all just sitting around talking about nothing until you came out here and started yelling at everyone!" Maureen shouted back.

Roger threw his hands in the air. "Well it was all peaceful around here until everyone had to come to the loft and make a whole bunch of noise while I'm trying to write the perfect song. Why does everyone always come here anyway? Don't you people have your own homes?"

"You know what!" Maureen shouted as she made her way to the exit.

"What?" Roger asked.

Maureen didn't answer she just left and slammed the door shut.

Roger then ran outside to the fire escape and started puffing on a cigarette.

Everyone else just looked at each other awkwardly.

"Mark did you get that one film?" Angel asked.

Mark held up his camera and smiled, and everyone went back to whatever it was they were doing.

20mintues later Roger was still outside and Maureen came back with a bag in hand.

"Where is Mr. Mood Swinger?" Maureen asked.

Everyone pointed outside. Maureen tapped on the window. "Come in here I bought you something."

Roger rolled his eyes and walked inside.

"What did you get him?" Angel asked with excitement.

Maureen placed the bag on the table and everyone had their eyes on her with curiosity creeping up their backs.

Roger glared at her. "What is it?"

Mark zoomed in on Maureen while she reached in the bag to pull out her first item.

"Well I know what you're going threw." She said with sympathy while pulling out some chocolate. "So I bought you a Snickers bar to held you quench your chocolate craving."

She then did a posed in the camera. "Hungry why wait, grab a Snickers."

The diva threw him the chocolate, and reached her hand back in the bag. "Also you didn't seem like a tampon kind of person so I bought you some pads…and don't worry they have wings!"

Roger's, glare turned into a death glare as she threw him the women product.

"And lastly to help you with your Mood Swings, Bloating, Cramps, Headaches, and other period symptoms I bought you some Midol."

Everyone tried holding their laughter back as they watched Roger's reaction to all of this.

Roger knew that his friends where waiting for him to blow up so he tried his hardest to stay composed so he didn't give them the satisfaction. "Thank you for the gesture but I'm not a girl." He said while throwing the stuff back at Maureen.

"Oh I think you need them."

"NO I DON"! Roger finally shouted.

Maureen glanced at Collins and they both talked to each other threw their eyes, because that's what best friends can do. So Collins jumped up and charged toward Roger pulling him to the ground. Maureen grabbed the Midol and straddle the rocker.

"You guys stop this isn't funny!" Roger shouted.

Angel clapped. "Yes it is, Mark zoom in, zoom in!"

Maureen some how got the pill in his mouth and she held his mouth closed until he swallowed. "Now was that so hard?"

Roger nodded.

Maureen and Collins let go of him and slowly made their way back to the couch while Roger eyed them down. He finally huffed and ran back into this room.

"You guys are cruel!" Mimi said while a smirk. "If he takes this out on my tonight I'm calling you Maureen and you are going to have to come here and listen to him bitch."

Maureen shrugged. "He'll get over it."

An hour later Roger walked out of his room with a smile on his face. "Hi everyone."

"Wow someone is in a good mood." Joanne said.

Roger walked around and hugged her. "Kind of, I just finished the first part of my song."

Everyone looked at him stunned as he hugged the lawyer Joanne and Roger never hugged.

Angel's mouth fell to the floor. "I thought Midol just helped you with cramps and stuff I didn't know it helped you with you're mood."

Roger was now in the kitchen singing and dancing happily.

"We should test it out." Mark said.

"Maureen say something mean to him." Collins said.

Maureen pouted. "Why me?"

"Because you annoy him the most." Mimi answered.

"Okay… ummm Roger?" Maureen shouted.

Roger walked out of the kitchen. "Yes?"

"You know why you can't finish a song? Because you are not talented enough to do so." Maureen said as she quickly hid behind Joanne.

Mimi hit her arm. "Not that mean!"

A smile grew on his face. "Maybe you're right Maureen, maybe if I get a little more practice I will be able to write a whole album."

Everyone looked around at each other; they had no idea what to say. Mark was so bewildered he put his camera down, and in the first time since forever Maureen couldn't think of anything to say, Collins even dropped the stolie that was in his hand.

Roger sat down next to Mimi and put his arm around her, pulling her in close. "So what we all talking about?"

Still no one could answer.

"The last time you were talking about Maureen's motorcycle, think you could teach me to drive it?" Roger asked.

"Come again." Maureen asked.

"Yeah I always wanted to learn."

Roger took the remote. "Oh hey, is it okay if I change the channel I wanted to watch this thing on MTV."

"Not at all." Mark said still in shock.

A couple hours went by and Roger had fallen asleep on the couch, and of course, Maureen and Collins had to play a trick on him.

"I don't know you guys, should we risk losing Roger's good mood?" Mimi asked.

"We can just give him another pill." Angel suggested.

Maureen and Collins both stared down at the rocker trying to come up with a plan.

"I got it." Maureen said. "Pookie hand me the pads."

Joanne did as she was told. "Maureen are you sure?"

Maureen nodded while she opened up the package. "Lets stick them all over his body."

Collins swiped some out of her hands. "Sounds fun!"

Angel snapped his fingers. "Mark camera."

Mark walked over. "What are you my director for today?"

"Yes she is, now zoom in." Mimi said.

About 10mintues later, Collins and Maureen had stuck about 10 pads all over his body.

"He is going to kill you." Joanne said.

Maureen and Collins smiled. "It's going to be worth it."

5mintues later Roger stared moving and Mark had his camera on him.

Finally the rocker opened his eyes and he sat up and looked around at everyone. "Why are you all looking at me?"

No one said anything.

He moved around and felt something in his hair; he reached up and painfully pulled off a pad. "What the hell?"

He looked his body over and seen that he was covered in them. "MAUREEN!"

"Why do you automatically think its me?" Maureen pouted.

Roger stood up while pulling them off of him. "Who else would it be?"

"Well maybe you would think that Collins would have helped me?"

Roger crossed his arms. "He helped you? Now I know you did it!"

Roger started walking closer and Maureen started walking backwards scared of what might happen to her. "There isn't any chance that, that pill is still working is there?"

Roger's face turned red as he dashed after her.

"I'll take that as a no!" Maureen said as she ran around the loft with Roger chasing her.

Eventually Roger caught Maureen and everyone felt bad for Roger so they helped him tie her up to a chair and Roger put make up on her face and made her look like an old lady with a mustache and beard, and Angel and Mimi did her hair in a weird crazy way.


End file.
